Michele Lefeijain
'''Michele Lefeijain '''also known as '''Count Lefeijain '''or '''Commadante Lefeijain '''also called as '''Last Noble Son of Zrime Prime '''was born on the start of the year 5 B.B.Y. He was the former Commadante of Zrime Prime before his planet pledge into the Federation of the Allied Systems. He then made to the position of the Trade Federation Directorate Head Chair. Early Life He was the offspring of Count Marchel Lefeijain, the Head of the Lefeijain House, and of an artist from Coruscant, Marisa Hublefull. He was born on 5 B.B.Y. and was raised in great wealth and rich. Michele was never a spoiled boy though but a very happy charming from his youth youngster who always was seeing adventure! When he started going to Elementary School back on 1 A.B.Y. on this tension years during the Rebellion Michele was always wondering why would it be fighting tyranny for freedom. He held great love for the Rebel Alliance and great hate for the Galactic Empire. His first years on Elementary School of Zrime Prime, of this small planet near Neimoidian Space, passed with the thoughts, fears and controversies of the big civil war that had make the Empire of Palpatine fall apart on 4 A.B.Y. with the great victory of Luke Skywalker and his branch near Endor on the other side of the galaxy from where Michele was leaving. His favorite game during Elementary was Rebels VS Imperials with him always chosing the first side. When he went to High School on 7 A.B.Y. Michele met the first love of his life. Though it was a long crash it never fleshed out to be a relationship mainly because of Michele fear of speaking out his feelings and the social difference between him and his love. He then made it to be the President of the High School Board having his popularity rising month by month and he also had been member of the most known youth social group for exclusive members of Zrime Prime. After finishing High School his life took a rather great twist and even though his parents wanted him to become a civil servant Michele got to serve on the military into a rather high ranking position because he was son of a great Noble House, the House of Lefeijain. Zrime Prime Commadante Thus, near the year 13 A.B.Y., just in the age of 18 when he became an adult Michele was starting his military career in the position of Undersecretary on the Commadante's office. The position of Commadante on the Zrime Prime concurrent of his time system was just one step under Supreme Commander with a political important though added to the military compound. When the Commadante died on 15 A.B.Y. Michele took his position and got to be the youngest Zrime Prime Commadante ever in the planets history, just at the age of 20 years old. He made several moves to improve the military of his small homeworld during the two years he served at the position and also tried to improve the relationship between army and political scene of Zrime Prime. He never actually made it to the max but put this affair some steps forward. His second love came at the last year on service, since the Commadante was strip off from duties after two years in office as per the Zrime Prime Consitution, and it was the greatest of his life to that point. That person was so charming, beautifull, kind hearted but he never...again.. made it to show his feelings. His reservations were grounded on the many duties he had leaving him little personal time and his second thoughts if he really wanted to get too emotionally attached to someone at that point of his life. After he left the office at the middle of 17 A.B.Y. he never saw that person again. Head of his House Marchel Lefeijain died at the age of 71 on the last weeks of 17 A.B.Y. Michele knew this was the time that he would take the leadership of the last standing, after the Great Reformation, Royal Noble House on the planet and he had to guard his mother, sister and the people working in the Industries and various other posts of this old and last House. The small interior trading company of his House was absorved by the Trade Federation after the company reformed and got back to life on early months of the next year and that made Michele loose every faith to the old feudal system of Zrime Prime and the Royal Houses. It couldnt last in the modern galaxy and after the rumours of his planet pledging to the newly formed and pulled out of the New Republic, Federation of the Allied Systems, some months later, Michele knew this was the end for his planet, military political scene and society as he knew it to that point of history... Getting into the Trade Federation Finally the rumours become truth and Zrime Prime became a part of the Federation of the Allied Systems. All government founds, companies and associations were nationalized to the F.A.S. Economy Ministry. Finally the Trade Federation also took charge of the traiding inside and outside the planet and when the Viceroy took order from Trade Monarch to include more humans from the new planets into the company to show to everyone this was a united Federation Sentepeth Gunay called the Last Noble Son of Zrime Prime at his office on the last month of 18 A.B.Y. Michele Lefeijain was propused to take over the Head Chair at the newly reformed old executive branch of the Trade Federation, the Trade Federation Directorate. While the Executive Board of the company held all the votins and vital subjects someone had to run the companies deals besides the Viceroy to day to day buisness. This would be Michele's role. Michele acepted this offer, even though he held not the best feelings for the Neimoidians and the Federation which took away his private companies but he knew his only way to make his House and family survive was gain a valuable high ranking office within the great revived trading company. He thus was made the Trade Federation Directorate Head Director. Meeting Suryan-Ti Coming Soon! Personal Life Coming Soon! Character and Personality Michele is a very optimist person. He is shrewd and also very complicated character. His father and mother once believed he was a genious -something that was never true- but Michele has a a rather extensive intelligence above the average of the normal guy. His complex character though lead him to hide and conceal his feelings in numerous occasions having his two crashes as the biggest instances. His happy and joyfull personality can become a cold genteleman buisness like attitude when meeting with the wrong people or when he is met behind the desk of the Directorate Office. Michele helds a great ammount of hostility for his superior Sentepeth Gunay whom he considers a symbol of the Neimoidian aprecion in his homeworld. Other than this he can be called as kind hearted, soft loving, gentle and romantic with emotional above all as the cherry in the pie. Category:Humans Category:Federation of Allied Systems Category:Males Category:StefanTheGreat Characters